Pokemon the Series - Moonlight and Sunlight
by SimoneandThomasTogetherForever
Summary: Bethnaybloop, Littlemissflowercakes and SimeoneandThomasForever present Pokemon the Series: Moonlight and Sunlight.- Shane Batsamack a fifteen year old kid from Lavender Town in the Kanto Region along with his six year old brother Terrence and rival Raven go to the Brino Region which is located in the center of the Pokemon world and has Pokemon from every single region.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sneak peak! I'm posting this up so people can give me official feedback for the official premiere of the fic. Both me and my co-writter Bethany wrote this..unlike my other Pokemon fics, this will a lot more fast paced and will have more action.

* * *

Shane flexes his arms as Terrence laughs and Quinn juggles balls as Abel folds his arms and Grace puts her hands on her shoulders.

**This chapter focus on Shane**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Pokemon!

It's a wonderful world filled with amazing creatures we like to call Pokemon. We play with them, care for them, and even take part in a sport we like to call Pokemon battles. People who compete Pokemon battles are called Pokemon trainers, Pokemon trainers compete to get all eight gym badges throughout the region to compete in the Pokemon League.

Another group of Pokemon trainers, called Pokemon coordinators, participate in a Pokemon contest to show off their Pokemon to receive five ribbons from a region and go to the grand festival to become a Top Coordinator.

This is the story of fifteen year old Shane Batsamack, whose goal is to become a top coordinator. Where he will meet many rivals, challengers and friends along the way in the Brino Region... this is Pokemon: The Series - MoonLight and Sunlight.

* * *

"We all live in a Pokemon world." Terrence sang as he watched the world from inside the train. Terrence was a 3'4 Caucasian, six year old boy with dark brown hair that was spiked up with gel. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, black pants along with brown boots. Around his shoulders was a black strapless backpack.

"Yes we do, glad your brain is still intact, then." Shane muttered. Shane was a 5'6 Caucasian teenage boy with buzz cut brown hair that caused waves in it. He was wearing a white parka shirt with denim pants and brown boots. He was also wearing a black backpack. They sat with a girl, name Raven she was 4'5 Caucasian sixteen year old girl and was wearing a green jacket over a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of red gym shoes on top of her hands were a pair of green fingerless gloves, and around her neck was a set of dog tags in the shape of pokeballs, a pink and white backpack.

"Why is he here again?" Raven asked bluntly.

"He's my little brother, he can be here if he wants. Don't forget he's just a little kid." Shane snapped at the girl as she just rolled her eyes.

"We will soon be arriving in Sunshine City! The biggest city in the world of Pokemon." Raven said as looked out the window.

The train soon pulled up in the station. The inside was mostly yellow and blue, but all the benches were green. The trio got off the train and looked around a bit. The railroad station was very crowded, so there really wasn't no place to sit down, but they noticed a lot of café's in the very big train station.

"Woah! The people in this region seem like they really like tea!" Shane exclaimed, looking around to see almost everyone was drinking the stuff. "Not to be stereotypical" He then added, scratching the back of his head. They started walking and soon discovered a group of people crowding around something. Pushing past the people they saw a girl juggling three pokeballs, The girl had long very light blond hair (Almost white) with lovely blue highlights which matched her aqua blue eyes and peachy skin quite easily. She was wearing a thin red hoodie, blue jeans with a Pokeball belt looped around her waist, on a bit of a slant. Even if the belt was to hold pokeballs none of the slots had any of them, being that she had them in her hands and air. On her feet were a pair of cool looking purple and yellow inline roller skates which she was well balanced on.

"Cool." Terrance said in awe as he saw the lack of concentration in the girl, she smiled to the boy with a friendly smile.

"Could teach 'cha if 'ya want" She said, the voice of a British girl. "Ain't that hard" The young boy smiled up at him as the girl stopped, catching each ball and clicking them onto her slanted belt, getting a few claps from the people around her.

"Sorry, but we don't have time." Shane said, dragging his brother away.

"Now you wait just a second" The girl said, walking over to them and standing in front of the older boy. "You can't control 'I'm 'ya know? He wants to know he can stay and I can teach 'im"

"Okay, blue hair, I don't want any trouble." Shane said, raising his hands defensibly. The young woman gave him a bored look.

"I have a name, an' would like it if 'ya called me by it!" The girl said bluntly.

"Yeah, and the world has grammar and it would like to be used." Shane replied mockingly. The young woman turned and waved him off.

"I can speak normally if I want, but that's too mainstream for me" She said smirking.

"... Mainstream? Really? You used that word?" Raven asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, I did, glad you can hear." The blue haired girl said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, nice to meet 'cha control freak and loner chick," The girl continued jokingly. "But back to the point, does the little man wanna stay with me and learn how to juggle? it's up 'ta 'im."

"Yes I do and my names Terrance" Terrance chirped.

"Good 'ta meet 'cha T! The names Aquinnah Step, but you just call me Quinn or Quinny!"

"Terrence, we know nothing about this girl." Shane said, warning his little brother.

"But big bro, she's a juggler." Terrence said.

"A fine one indeed!" Quinn bragged with a happy grin on her face.

"Well, I'm out." Raven said as turned around and began walking. "Wait," Shane said as he ran up, catching up with the young woman. "Don't go." Shane said.

"I have to." Raven announced. "I have to train for my very first Pokemon contest."

Shane balls up his fist and throws it high into the atmosphere. "We can have a double battle." Shane suggested."Okay." Raven replied as she winked her right eye.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for those who read, tell us what should we change for the official premiere, all suggestions are welcome! The Three part series premiere will be up this weekend Pokemon fans!


	2. Welcome to Brino!

The first half of the train station part was written by Bethanybloop. Everything else was written by me.

* * *

**Credit to both Bulbapidea and the Pokemon: The series X/Y anime for this theme song! I also updated the chapter to include this.**

* * *

**"I Wanna be the very best!"**

A thick mist clears and Shane, Terrence, Abel, Quinn and Grace are shown on a hill. Shane andTerrence are shown while the scene split diagonally, with the other half showing Shane and Terrence eating sandwiches.

**"Like no one ever was!"**

The next scene shows Grace while the scene split diagonally, with the other half showing Grace and her Piloswine while she chooses between pokeballs. She throws away one Pokeball and and puts the other one in her pocket.

**"To catch them is my real test!"**

Quinn and Abel are then shown and the scene split diagonally, with the other half showing Abel fixing one of his inventions while Quinn chased after Litwick and Kirlia. His invention explodes and Abel lies on the floor.

**"To train them is my cause!"**

X and Y are in their balloon, holding binoculars. X accidentally falls and Y tries to grab her. Snorlax comes out of its Poké Ball and the duo falls out of their balloon.

**"Pokemon gotta catch em' all! (It's you and me)"**

Shane commands Luxio to use Thunderbolt.

**"Pokemon, I know it's my destiny!"**

Honedge uses Shadow Ball, Litwick uses Flamethrower, while Abel instructs Cofagrigus to use Shadow Sneak. Quinn is show while Kirlia uses Psychic. Terrence jumps for joy while Hoothoot uses Peck. Tympole uses Water Gun, Gible use Draco Meter, Grace is shown while she instructs Piloswine to use the Ice Shard.

**"Yeah! You're my best friend!"**

Shane is then shown while Sylveon shoots Moonblast, Butterfree is then showing using Gust, Sewaddle is then shown to use Razor Leaf as Scizor uses Steel Wing and Luxio finally uses Electro Ball.

**"And a world we must defend! Pokemon"**

Arcues is seen Ultimate Evolving. Shane, Terrence, Abel, Quinn and Grace are running outside a restaurant.

**"Pokemon gotta catch em' all! gotta catch em' all! gotta catch em' all!"**

The "Pokémon Gotta catch 'em all!" logo is shown while the following scenes are in the background. Two Mothim and three Peliper are flying in the sky near a grape tree. A school of Magikarp, a school of Remoraid, a Gorebyss, Octillery and Wailord are swimming in the ocean. Two Watchog are in a garden of flowers while four Swellow fly in the sky. A town near the pier is drizzling. A Parasol Lady, a lady with a male Litleo, a Quagsire holding a leaf to shield itself from the rain are in the town. Three Wooper and a Ducklett are on the pier. A Lotad and a Lombre are in the water, while a Magikarp leaps out of the water. Several Pidgey soar into the sky.

**"Pokemon!"**

The "Gotta catch 'em all!" slogan disappears, and "the Series Moonlight and Sunlight" appears below the "Pokémon" logo.

* * *

_**Chapter 001: Welcome to the Brino Region!**_

* * *

Shane flexes his arms as Terrence laughs and Quinn juggles balls as Abel folds his arms and Grace puts her hands on her shoulders.

**This chapter focuses on Shane**

* * *

_Welcome to the world of Pokemon!_

_It's a wonderful world filled with amazing creatures we like to call Pokemon. We play with them, care for them, and even take part in a sport we like to call Pokemon battles. People who compete Pokemon battles are called Pokemon trainers, Pokemon trainers compete to get all eight gym badges throughout the region to compete in the Pokemon League._

_Another group of Pokemon trainers, called Pokemon coordinators, participate in a Pokemon contest to show off their Pokemon to receive five ribbons from a region and go to the grand festival to become a Top Coordinator._

_This is the story of fifteen year old Shane Batsamack, whose goal is to become a top coordinator. Where he will meet many rivals, challengers and friends along the way in the Brino Region... this is Pokemon: The Series - MoonLight and Sunlight._

* * *

"We all live in a Pokemon world." Terrence sang as he watched the world from inside the train. Terrence was a 3'4 Caucasian, six year old boy with dark brown hair that was spiked up with gel. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, black pants along with brown boots. Around his shoulders was a black strapless backpack.

"Yes we do, glad your brain is still intact, then." Shane muttered. Shane was a 5'6 Caucasian teenage boy with buzz cut brown hair that caused waves in it. He was wearing a white parka shirt with denim pants and brown boots. He was also wearing a small black backpack. They sat with a girl, name Raven she was 4'5 Caucasian sixteen year old girl and was wearing a green jacket over a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of red gym shoes on top of her hands were a pair of green fingerless mitts, and around her neck was a set of dog tags in the shape of pokeballs, a pink and white backpack.

"Why is he here again?" Raven asked bluntly.

"He's my little brother; he can be here if he wants. Don't forget he's just a little kid." Shane snapped at the girl as she just rolled her eyes rumors and spirits that rest in.

Shane and his younger brother Terrence were excited to be getting in the Brino Region, both Shane and his brother were from the spooky and quiet Lavender Town in the Kanto Region. After learning about the many different spirits that haunted Lavender Town, telling scary stories as they traveled from city to city, eating smores near the campfire and training with Luxio and Sylveon for Pokemon contest, add the fact that Brino has a lot of Haunted Houses, they knew that going to Brino would feel just like home.

"We will soon be arriving in Sunshine City! The biggest city in the world of Pokemon." Raven said as looked out the window.

The train soon pulled up in the station. The inside was mostly yellow and blue, but all the benches were green. The trio got off the train and looked around a bit. The railroad station was very crowded, so there really wasn't no place to sit down, but they noticed a lot of café's in the very big train station.

"Woah! The people in this region seem like they really like tea!" Shane exclaimed, looking around to see almost everyone was drinking the stuff. "Not to be stereotypical" He then added, rubbing the back of his head. They started walking and soon discovered a group of people crowding around something. Pushing past the people they saw a girl juggling three pokeballs, The girl had long very light blond hair (Almost white) with lovely blue highlights which matched her aqua blue eyes and peachy skin quite easily. She was wearing a thin red hoodie, blue jeans with a Pokeball belt looped around her waist, on a bit of a slant. Even if the belt was to hold pokeballs none of the slots had any of them, being that she had them in her hands and air. On her feet were a pair of cool looking purple and yellow inline roller skates which she was well balanced on.

The girl had a smile on her face, even if she saw her own dad get eaten by a Sharpedo after saving her. The blue highlights where to represent water, even if she now has hydrophobia from it, her life at home isn't the best, her mother spends most of her time to bring strange men home. This had gone on for years until the girl and her twin brother moved in with their grandmother.

"Cool." Terrance said in awe as he saw the lack of concentration in the girl, she smiled to the boy with a friendly smile.

"Could teach 'chat if 'ya want" She said, the voice of a British girl. "Ain't that hard" The young boy smiled up at him as the girl stopped, catching each ball and clicking them onto her slanted belt, getting a few claps from the people around her.

"Sorry, but we don't have time." Shane said, dragging his brother away.

"Now you wait just a second" The girl said, walking over to them and standing in front of the older boy. "You can't control 'I'm 'ya know? He wants to know he can stay and I can teach 'im"

"Okay, blue hair, I don't want any trouble." Shane said, raising his hands defensibly. The young woman gave him a bored look.

"I have a name, an' would like it if 'ya called me by it!" The girl said bluntly.

"Yeah, and the world has grammar and it would like to be used." Shane replied mockingly. The young woman turned and waved him off.

"I can speak normally if I want, but that's too mainstream for me" She said smirking.

"... Mainstream? Really? You used that word?" Raven asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, I did, glad you can hear." The blue haired girl said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, nice to meet 'cha control freak and loner chick," The girl continued jokingly. "But back to the point, does the little man wanna stay with me and learn how to juggle? it's up 'ta 'im."

"Yes I do and my names Terrance" Terrance chirped.

"Good 'ta meet 'cha T! The names Aquinnah Step, but you just call me Quinn or Quinny!"

"Terrence, we know nothing about this girl." Shane said, warning his little brother.

"But big bro, she's a juggler." Terrence said.

"A fine one indeed!" Quinn bragged with a happy grin on her face.

"Well, I'm out." Raven said as turned around and began walking. "Wait," Shane said as he ran up, catching up with the young woman. "Don't go." Shane said.

"I have to." Raven announced. "I have to train for my very first Pokemon contest."

Shane balls up his fist and throws it high into the air. "We can have a double battle." Shane suggested. "Okay." Raven replied as she winked her right eye.

Since Shane and Raven where little the two of them have always had a fascination of Pokemon contest. After watching about 400 different Pokemon contest, the two of them strive to become a top coordinator, they even made a bet that whoever wins a grand festival first means that they are number one and that the loser was simplify just a looser.

Shane reaches into his pocket and pulls out two red and white capsules known as pokeballs and taps the center with his thumbs sending them to their original sizes. "Let's do it right now." Shane said. Raven slaps Shane in the face with her right arm, leaving a red stain on his cheek. Shane rubs his cheeks, the pain from the slap still stinging.

"Why did you slap me?" Shane asked, he was still in pain from the slap.

"You can't battle in a public place, this isn't a Pokemon game." Raven said, with an angry tone in her jersey voice, having a Pokémon battle in a public place would cause a large amount of destruction. Then both Shane and Raven would have to go and call their parents to have them go get a loan from the bank so they can pay for the damages and get in trouble in the process, they didn't want that.

And especially since Shane's father, Erik, was a very strict man. Erik fought in the great Pokemon war three years ago and it is his dream that his two sons Shane and Terrence would also go to the military and fight too. But Shane and Terrence both don't want that. Shane wants to compete in Pokemon contests and Terrence wants to become a Pokemon trainer, even though he's only half a dozen. Erik didn't care, but two days ago, when Shane and Terrence announced they were going to Brino, he was furious and gave them an ultimatum; it was you either go to Brino and competes in a Pokemon contests like a fairy and never come back or go to the military?

Obviously, Shane and his little brother Terrence chose the former leaving Erik devastated, but like he said, Terrence and Shane were banned from ever coming back to his house.

Shane and Terrence's mother Cree was a very quiet woman, she was so quiet that Shane and Terrence have only discovered she spoke once in their whole entire life. I know, crazy, right? They've never seen their mom and dad talk to each other in their whole entire life, and they married too. They've only seen them give each other little glances where either one of them will blush.

Raven's parents on the other hand, are named Gina and Rick. Gina and Rick were pretty much laid back and didn't care what their daughter did. You may hurry up, leap and call them unfit parents, but they weren't. They knew when their daughter did wrong, she was wrong. Most parents would rather take their kids sides for when they do something wrong, but Rick and Gina weren't like that they would hear from both sides of the story.

"Oh yeah," Shane remember. "I forgot." Shane apologized to his rival and best friend.

"How about we battle at the famous battle park? In about a hour?" Raven suggested by asking her friend.

"Do you mean the battle park near Big Ben?" Shane asked in confusion.

Raven strikes Shane again by slapping him across the face. "That's the only battle park in the Pokemon world you dumb boy." She said quite annoyed.

Shane's face turned ever redder and rubbed his cheek, as the pain was still stinging.

"You can hit me all you want, but you need to use proper verbs, adjectives, nouns and adverbs because what you just said didn't make any sense." Shane replied.

Raven folds her arms together and shrugs them about. "I'm leaving." She said as she turned around and started walking away.y.

Shane raised his right arm into the air and began swaying it back and forth. "Next time I see you I hope you learn how to talk correctly." Shane said as he said goodbye to his friend.

"People in this world need to learn how to talk." Shane said to himself as he turned around and saw a crowd of people surrounding Terrence and Quinn as they were juggling their juggling balls.

"OMG he is so cute." A woman said.

"I know right." Another girl said, commenting on Terrence.

People threw money into a black tap dancing hat that was two inches away from where Terrence was standing. Shane and Quinn were both keeping their eyes on the balls, but Terrence was moving a little bit faster than Quinn was.

"Little man, who knew 'ya was good?" Quinn said with a tone of jealousy in her voice.

"It's quite easy, I'm very advanced for my age." The six year old said.

Terrence had already graduated Pokemon Academy even though he was young. Terrence is very smart. He has a college degree in engineering, in which he received when he was only four years old. He is still hyper and energetic like other kids his age, but he knows when to cut down on play time and read books to study.

"That's Terrence alright." Shane said, noticing that his brother hasn't changed.'

"Well, ya' ain't as fast as Sonic when he's goin' to get em' rings." Quinn said.

"That sentence made no sense." Shane commented, noticing the error in Quinn's grammar.

"Not everyone a grammar nazi big bro." Terrence replied.

"Yeah, but the world has proper grammar and people need to use it." Shane said, defended himself.

The crowd stopped looking at Terrence and Quinn, who were juggling and glared at Shane. "How dare you disagree with what this cutie has to say." A woman said.

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted. "He's your brother so show him some respect." A man said.

"For your information, I'm older than him." Shane said defending himself.

"No one cares about how old you are." A man said.

"Get him." A woman ordered. The people in the crowd's faces begin to get really red with anger and they began running towards Shane.

"Shane!" Terrence said, crying out for his brother who was about to get stomped on. Terrence throws the juggling balls at Quinn, one of them hit her in her face, leaving a red stain that was shaped like an egg.

"Ouch!" Quinn said. Quinn steps on a red ball. "Big bro, we need to hurry up." Terrence said. Terrence runs towards his other brother and takes hold of his right arm. Quinn steps on a red ball and falls to the ground as it popped.

"Let's go." Shane said. Shane and Terrence began running, but Shane trips over Terrence's unlaced show string and hangs onto the train tracks.

"Terrence!" Shane shouted as Terrence had fallen. Shane and Terrence were pretty close as brother, Shane has always though that he was the one who was suppose to look out for his brother because they were alone in this world. With their mothers quietness, their dad being very stubborn and with their sister Jamie being an emotionless Goth, they only had each other. So it was only natural that Shane was very overprotective.

Shane jumps onto the railroad tracks, but a train was coming. The train made its usual noise and was speeding very fast.

Shane and Terrence were screaming, screaming for their lives, but suddenly as Shane looked up into the air, he saw a Mewtwo, but this Mewtwo was different, it looked as if it was combined with a human. It had a six pack, it's tail was longer and it's ears went all the way down to his ears. It felt as if time had stood still as Shane watched Mewtwo in the air. Shane and Terrence's bodies became surrounded in a light blue aroura nd they levitated into the air and landed on the concrete of the upper part of the train station.

The crowd didn't stop at all they continued to run. Shane and Terrence continued to scream, it was as if the crowd didn't see Shane and their "hero" Terrence almost get hit by a train that was becoming very fast.

"Ooh, I see Justin Timberlake selling CDs over by Cafe me Nuu." Quinn yelled, attempting to distract the crowd of fans.

"Justin T!" The people in the crowd chanted and they darted off in a frenzy. Quinn, who was wearing her roller skates rolled over to the two boys who were on the ground, continuing to scream.

"I saved ya' life little man and grammar, boy, so you owe me one." Quinn said.

"Thanks Mrs. Quinne." Terrence said, thanking the girl for getting rid of the fans.

"No problem little man." Quinn said. Terrence and Shane get up off the ground.

"I would thank you, but your grammar is improper." Shane said. "But your outfit is cute." Shane commented, winking his right eye.

"It's fashion time!" Shane yelled.

"Here we go again..." Terrence said with embarrassment, mad that his brother was once again doing a fashion time. Shane loves fashion, his motto is 'if you don't have style, don't ever bother to come near me.' Shane also enjoys judging the things people wear..

"That thin red hoodie is cute, but you need some red boots to go with it." Shane said, criticizing the girls outfit. Quinn sweatdropped, not knowing what to say and confused at what the boy was doing. "Maybe if you wore some contact lenses to get rid of those horrendous eye colors maybe you can fine a new color." He went on. "Your face screams coal black colored eyes."

"Okay..." Quinn said in confusion.

"Also, you're white... blue highlights don't work on white girls." Shane said.

"I'm blonde." Quinn said blankly.

"But being blonde is so yesterday." Shane said, as he chuckled a bit.

Quinn raises her left leg and kicks Shane in the face, causing him to fall back on his tail and leaving a red stain on his cheek.

"Flexible," Shane mumbled. "Always good."

Terrence laughs at his brother's humiliation.

"Quinn, honey, darling, maybe you should die your hair black." Shane suggested. "Maybe you should try being straight" Quinn muttered.

Shane gets up off the ground, the pain from the kick fading away, wondering what time it was he takes out his blue style Pokegear and opens it up, on the clock it says that it's "10:14 am"

"Only forty six minutes left until the big double battle." Shane said as he closed his Pokedex and put it back into his pocket.

"The best way to get to the Big Ben clock town which is near Battle Park is to go through the Silver Passage Bridge." Quinn declared, letting her friends know where to go.

"Great! Terrence is a happy!" Terrence said, jumping up and down a little.

"My ex-boyfriend, Ben had a big Ben." Quinn said, winking her left eye. Terence started to laugh really loudly.

"I don't get it." Shane said with a confused look on his face.

"You're not smart enough and you don't have as much education as I do, so you wouldn't know." Terrence explained. Shane crosses his arms and gives a slow sigh. "I wish I stayed in school." Shane said.

"Remember readers, stay in school, or else you will end up like a bum on the street." Quinn said, winking her right eye.

"What readers?" Shane asked in confusion.

Quinn and Terrence shrug their shoulders. "Let's just go were wasting time." Terrence said, he began running.

"Yeah." Shane replied he also started running.

Shane, Terrence and Quinn ran (well Quinn skated) out the entrance and were finally in Sunshine City. The wind was blowing nicely, throughout the largest metropolis in the Pokemon universe. Sunshine City was known for its large clock tower Big Ben. But not only was it known for its clock tower it was also known for its very famous Battle Tower. The Battle Tower was a place where Pokemon trainers can battle, tournaments are usually held there, but those are only for the competitive battlers. If you're a casual battler you can just challenge random people to random battles whenever.

The three of them leaped into the air, as the wind was slowly burning out. The trio landed back onto the concrete and continued to run, as they ran they saw many different people who were walking along the city, they saw couples who were holding hands, street performers, three police cars chasing a car who was speeding, singing Fletchling and people drinking tea and coffee outside at the local coffee shops. Shane and Terrence who have never been anywhere outside of Kanto, were amazed by the big city, they wished that their parents would've taken them three years ago, but they would never do something like that. They were too self-centered to ever think about their kids.

After seeing the sites the trio finally got to their destination, the Silver Passage Bridge. The Silver Passage Bridge was another popular and well-known location in the Brino Region. The Silver Passage Bridge was built entirely out of silver. The Silver Passage Bridge was constructed when the people of Orre grew tired of King Wes popular demands and then they decided to divide the area up into two, one where people would listen to Wes and the other where people would do whatever they want.

The Bridge was jam packed filled with people, but mostly street performers and couples who were holding hands, throwing a into the water making a wish.

"Hey big bro?" Terrence asked as he looked around at the dozens of people who were walking along the bridge.

"What is it T?" Shane replied as he turned his attention to his little brother.

"Do you think that if I throw a penny into the water my wish will come true?" Terrence curiously asked.

"Maybe, little man." Quinn said.

Terrence smiles, his face becomes so much filled with joy and Glee, he was excited and happy that maybe if he throws a penny into the water, his dreams may come true.

"Terrence wants to throw a penny into the water big bro." Terrence said as he leaped up down with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay," Shane said as he crossed his arms. "But we need to hurry up."

"Happy Terrence is happy." Terrence continued to jump up and down with a smile on his face. Terrence turns around and runs down to the side railings of the bridge. Quinn and Shane follow him. Terrence climbs on the side railings of the bridge.

"I wish I can swim!" Terrence said. Terrence jumps off the bridge.

"Terrence!" Shane said, calling out to his brother who had just done something very dangerous. Worried sick about his brother dying, Shane climbed up the height of the side railings and jumped off the bridge to save his brother.

"Oh no, I must save that boy." A girl said who was walking nearby.

"I can help." A guy said.

The guy and the girl ran really, really fast. The guy reached into his pocket and drew out a Pokeball. "Honedge, use psychic." He said. The Soward Pokemon came out in a white flash. As Shane and Terrence where falling, almost falling into the ocean screaming in the process, many thoughts were running through the both of their heads, what will their parents think of Shane if they find out his brother tried to jump off a bridge? What will Jamie think? How will their family and friends react? Honedge's eyes turned light blue and Terrence's and Shane's bodies became surrounded in a light blue outline. The two of them stop in midair and with the power of Honedge's psychic powers the two of them levitated and were brought back onto the surface of the bridge. The light blue aurora dissolved.

Quinn, the guy, the girl and Honedge ran up to them. "You did a great job so return Honedge." The guy said. "Hone!" Honedge cried. The guy aimed the Pokeball right in front of Honedge's face and Honedge's body was surrounded in a red aurora. Honedge quickly dissolved into the red and white capsule. The Pokeball shrank and he put it into his pocket.

Shane and Terrence got up off the grounded and the two of them bowed their heads. "Thank you." Shane said.

"You're welcome." The girl said.

"So sorry I couldn't help little man and grammar, boy." Quinn apologized. "It's just that I hate water." She declared. When Quinn was younger, she and her father went swimming. As she was playing on the beach with her mom, her dad was swimming in the ocean with her twin brother, all she can recall is her father drowning and that a Sharkpedo was swimming nearby. Ever since that day, Quinn has always hated going into the water and has a phobia of water type Pokemon. Several years after her mother told her that her father had drowned and that he was also fed by a Sharkpedo, she knew it was finale,Water-type Pokemon could not be trusted.

"You hate water?" The girl curiously asked.

"Yes, ma'am'" Quinn said as she winked her right eye.

"Hey, you never introduced yourself." Terrence noticed.

"My name is Grace and this is Abel." Quinn greeted.

Abel just waved his right arm, not speaking one bit. Abel was a five-three seventeen year old Caucasian boy with snowy gray, chin-length hair with choppy bangs that almost covered his right eye. He was wearing a white fluff shirt under a gray pin striped vest; gray pin striped pants, long white socks, and black dress shoes.

Abel has always been the quiet one. He rarely talks, and only does so when need be. And when he does talk, girls usually are captivated by his velvety French accent. Always a child into the darker side of life, he appreciated Ghost-type Pokémon a lot. He is very fascinated by Dark and Psychic types. When Abel was younger, he soon realized that his greatest passion is Pokémon battling, and that his goal was to become a Gym Leader someday. And in the spirit of this, he only uses Ghost type Pokémon. Abel rarely makes friends, and if he does make friends, he keeps them close. He values friendship seventh on his list of priorities.

Grace was a dark brown skinned seventeen year old girl who as wearing square glasses, a gray hoodie with the Kanto Earth Badge on the back, blue jeans and blue sneakers. She keeps most of her things in a black Sandslash-print messenger handbag. Her silky black hair is tied back in a ponytail most of the time; She also has chocolate brown eyes.

When you meet Grace, she's very shy and will refrain from speaking. She'll give nervous answers and look at her shoes instead of making eye contact. Once she gets to know you for a few days, she'll become more open. She's confident with battling and believes in her Pokémon's strength. She knows when people are insulting her, but she rarely reacts. Instead, she laughs along with them, just to annoy them. If she gets mad she's likely to draw a stress ball and squeeze on it while muttering profanities in French. When she was a kid, Grace suffered from an anger problem that caused her to be put in special Ed classes. Her temper was so bad that she got expelled for slapping a teacher in the face when she said no to her. If it wasn't for those special Ed classes, Grace would've never met Abel from when they were fought over a piece of cake.

Shane looked at Grace and blushed. He liked the way her silky brown hair was being covered by a red outline of the sun; her chocolate colored eyes reminded him of his favorite candy from when he was a kid. Shane thought Grace was beautiful… so beautiful that maybe he thought he had a crush on her, it may be very sudden, but there is a thing called love at first sight.

"Hi-hi-hi Grace, my-my-name is Shane." Shane said stuttering, he blushed as he continued to look at the young woman who smiled.

"Looks like someone thinks somebody is pretty." Quinn mumbled, as she winked her right eye.

"Hello Grace and Abel my name is Terrence." Terrence said, introducing himself to the two best friends.

"Hello." Grace stuttered.

Abel shrugs both of his shoulders, not caring and puts his hands on his hips.

"Names Quinn Step, nice to meet you." Quinn said, greeting herself. Grace's happy and smiley smile turned into a quick glare, because she could've sworn that she's heard Quinn's name. You see Grace is a street performer she loves preforming with her Pokemon on the streets, she's pretty popular, but recently she's suddenly has begun to lose her popularity to some girl named Quinn.

"I've heard about you-you no good lazy, hyper, skater girl." Grace angrily said, with a bit a jealous that Quinn is a tad bit more famous than her. Quinn was shocked for a second, then gave a blank expression.

"Oh hell no." Quinn said, she was annoyed at what Grace called her. Quinn was so furious that she wanted to take off her roller-skate and throw it at her, but she resisted the urge and asked, "How about we have a street performer battle?"

Quinn and Grace glared at each other, the tension between the two was fierce and the three boys didn't want to say anything because they knew that if they did, all hell will break loose.

"Kay." Grace agreed.

STREET PREFORMER GRACE VS STREET PREFORMER QUINN

As the two girls continued to look at each other a bell rang, Shane and Terrence looked at each other confused, they didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Shane asked in confusion.

"Big Ben only rings whenever a new hour passes." Abel conformed.

Shane and Terrence look at eachother and they both sweatdropped. "We need to go." Shane said.

"Yes, big bro." Terrence replied.

Shane and Terrence quickly turned around and they began running. "Hey, wait up." Quinn said. Quinn, who was on her roller-skates begins skating quickly catching up with them.

Abel and Grace look at each other and they also ran, catching up with the people they just met.

Three minutes later, after running like crazy, the quintet finally arrived at the Battle Park. The Battle Park was you're normal and average park with swings and slides, but in the middle of the Battle Park was a sandy field. Raven was sitting on a red bench, with her legs crossed looking at her watch. She noted that her friend was about three minutes late.

As the trio ran down the steps of the stairs, the wind began blowing causing the leaves on the trees to fall down onto the ground. Raven slightly turned her head a little and noticed her friends Shane and Terrence running. "There they are." Raven said, she quickly got up and walked over towards her friends.

"Sorry we're late Rave." Shane said, apologizing.

"No problem bro." Raven said, not minding that Shane and Terrence were late a little bit. Raven looks around and laid her hand on her hips, she noticed that for a popular attraction like the Battle Park was that there was no there but them.

"I wonder why there's nobody here." Raven commented.

Quinn and Abel chuckled a bit, at Raven's comment. Quinn, Grace, Terrence and Shane look at Quinn and Abel, giving them a blank look of confusion.

"No one's here because Professor Who is supposed to pay this big speech about Ultimate Evolution." Quinn declared.

"Wait?" Shane and Raven asked in confusion.

"WHERE?" Terrence shouted.

"Where what?" Shane asked, wondering about what his little brother was talking about.

"Where is Professor Who?" Terrence asked. Professor Who was Terrence's Idol. Terrence knows everything about Professor Who and his research. Professor Who was a well-known Professor in the Pokemon universe. He studies the research of Pokemon battles. But there was one thing about Professor Who, he likes to keep his research a secret, many people believe that he's a member of a secret evil organization while some people believe he's just a man who likes to keep to himself.

"At his laboratory duh." Quinn said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I want to see Professor Who now!" Terrence said as his eyes began to swell up.

"Little man, I promise ya' that we can see him after grammar nerd and the tom boy battle." Quinn promised.

"Hey!" Raven and Shane said both offended by the nicknames.

"Yay Quinn! You make little Terrence happy!" Terrence said as he smiled.

"Whatever," Raven said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Can we battle now?" Raven asked.

His eyebrows raised and Shane nodded yes.

The sun was shining bright as Shane and Raven gather together on the battlefield and stood on opposite sides, Raven was on the left side and Shane was on the right side. Quinn, Terrence, Abel and Grace were sitting on the red bench that Raven was sitting on earlier. Both trainers had a sense of determination in their eyes, not wanting to give up or lose.

"Should I use Luxio, Butterfree, Scizor or Sylveon?" Shane thought to himself, wondering about who he should pick out. "I got it." Shane said as he smiled. Shane grabbed two Pokeballs out of his pocket; both of them were already in full size so there was no need to push the center of the ball to bring it back to its original size. "Luxio and Sylveon, I choose you."

Shane tossed the Pokeball into the atmosphere and the capsule opened up releasing the two Pokemon onto the battlefield. The two Pokemon landed on the battlefield standing inches away from each other.

"Luxio!" Luxio cried.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon cried.

Luxio, Sylveon, Scizor and Butterfree are his father Pokemon. Shane took them without permission four days ago before he left. Shane thought it was payback for when his father called him a faggot for watching Pokemon contest.

"Luxio and Sylveon are so cute." Quinn remarked.

"I know, my father raised them to be very strong Pokemon." Terrence revealed.

"So you're using your fathers Pokemon?" Raven noticed.

"Yeah, so."

"Raven laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shane wondered.

"Your father's Pokemon won't be able to beat my shining stars." Raven said. Raven grabbed two Pokeballs from her belt and flung them into the atmosphere, as the capsules opened up Growlithe and Marill were released in a white flash and onto the battlefield.

"I'll give her props, using a fire and water type in a double battle is a nice strategy." Abel said.

"It is a nice strategy indeed, but more or less useless since Sylveon is a fairy type and Luxio is an electric type." Quinn remarked.

"I wonder what Shane's strategy is." Quinn wondered.

"Yes, I'm pumped, this battle seems like it's going to be interesting!" Terrence said with a grin on his face.

POKEMON COORDINATOR SHANE VS. POKEMON COORDINATOR/TRAINNER RAVEN

"Sylveon, use Moonblast." Shane ordered.

"Syl!" Sylveon cried. Sylveon leaps very high into the air, its feelers stayed in a straight line not moving at all. As Sylveon was leaping, the rays of the sun surrounded Sylveon in a gorgeous yellow outline that brought out how pretty Sylveon was.

"Wow, Sylveon is very elegant." Grace commented on Shane's Pokemon that was high into the air.

"She said my Pokemon was pretty." Shane thought to himself causing him to blush.

Sylveon spreads its feelers wide open, as Sylveon opened its mouth and forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth and fires it towards Marill and Growlithe.

"Dodge it." Raven ordered.

"Maril!" Marill cried.

"Growl!" Growlithe cried.

The Puppy and Aqua Mouse Pokemon leaped into the air as the Moonblast attack hit the ground causing it to send dust flying. Growlithe and Marill landed back on the ground, giving a off a grin.

Sylveon also landed back onto the ground with an angry look on its face, mad that its attack missed.

"Growlithe and Marill are very fast Pokemon." Quinn noticed, amazed by Raven's Pokemon speed.

"They may be quicker, but they're no match for my big brother." Terrence said, confident in his older brother skills.

"I must admit, you've raised your Pokemon really well." Shane admitted. He could tell that Raven has spent many hours training her Pokemon.

"Growlithe, use Flame Charge." Raven ordered.

"Growl!" Growlithe cried. Growlithe stomps both of its feet on the ground repeatedly. As it does, a cloud of dust kicks up and completely surrounds its body. Growlithe's body then becomes surrounded in an orb of red-yellow flames and it shoots up in the air getting ready to slam into both Sylveon and Luxio. As it charges, a small trail of reddish-yellow fire is left behind it.

"Marill, use Water Gun." Raven ordered.

Maril releases a spiral of water that surrounded Growlithe's flame charge attack.

"What a beautiful combination." Quinn commented.

"Sylveon, Luxio dodge it." Shane ordered.

Luxio and Slyveon leap into the air as Growlithe slammed onto the ground, the charge of flame disappeared.

'Luxio, use Electro Ball." Shane ordered.

"Luxio!" Luxio cried. Luxurious body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Luxio's body. All the electricity, then condenses at Luxio's tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Luxio then jumps into the air and does a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at Marill. Marill flies back and body become surrounded by yellow electricty.

"Growlithe, use Flame Charge again." Raven ordered. Growlithe stumps both of its feet on the ground repeatedly. As it does, a cloud of dust kicks up and completely surrounds its body. The Growlithe's body, then becomes surrounded in an orb of red-yellow flames and it shoots up in the air getting ready to slam into both Sylveon and Luxio. As it charges, a small trail of red-yellow fire is left behind it.

"Sylveon use Moonlbast." Shane ordered. Sylveon spreads its feelers wide open, as Sylveon opened its mouth and forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth. The two attacks collide causing a huge dust cloud.

The four Pokemon was breathing heavy, exhausted from battling. Shane and Raven glared at each other, only one person was going to win this battle and the other one was going to go home crying.

"Sewaddle?" A Sewaddle said. Sewaddle was watching the battle nearby by laying in a tree. Sewaddle is one of the three Pokemon gives out to new trainer Pokemon in the Brino Region, causing them to be very rare to find in the wild. This Sewaddle however, was one of Professor Who's Pokemon who escape from his lab.

"This battle has me on the edge of my seat." Abel said, literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

A large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it sphere hits the battlefield, it produces a violent burst, causing an immense dust cloud.

"What was that?" Shane asked.

"Hehe." A man said as he was walking down the steps flying above him the Vast White Pokemon Reshiram. However, this Reshiram was different, it had a huge arrow sticking out in its back and it wasn't white at all it was green. The man was a 6'7 African American with a puffy black Afro and coal black eyes. He was wearing a pink jumpsuit with gray gloves and gray boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a E on it.

"Who are you?" Terrence asked.

"My name is Heart and I've been sent here on a mission by my master, your sister, to find her brother, you, Shane Barthalemew Batsamack." Heart said.

"Jamie?" Terrence asked.

"Yes, your sister is the leader of Elico, and she says that you're the hero of the eclipse." Heart announced. Heart was a member of Team Elico, an evil organization whose goal is to become famous. Team Elico is led by Jamie Batsamack, Shane and Terrence's older sister.

"What is Elico?" Quinn asked, rather confused.

"None of business. Now Shane, you have five seconds come with me so I can kill you." Heart announced.

"NO!" Shane said defending himself.

"I think we have to do this the hard way." Heart said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Mega Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" Heart ordered.

Reshiram fires a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it from its mouth.

"Sewaddle!" Sewaddle cried. Sewaddle jumps off the tree and jumps infront of Shane. Sewaddle is hit by the fireball and is sent to the ground flying. Sewaddles body has taken a lot of damage from the attack, causing bruises and scars all over it's body. Blood started coming out of Sewaddle's nose.

Heart's phone begins to ring. "I wonder who that is?" Heart asked. Heart reached into his pocket saw that he received a text message from Jamie telling him to hurry up because it's an emergency

"Let's go Reshiram." Heart said.

_**To Be Countined….**_

_**Q1: What do you think of it so far?**_

_**Q2: What do you think of Shane?**_

_**Q3: What do you think of Terrence?**_

_**Q4: What do you think of Quinn?**_

_**Q5: What do you think of Grace?**_

_**Q6: What do you think of Abel?**_

_**Q7: What did you think of the battle?**_

_**Q8: Was this diffrent from my other Pokemon fics?**_

_**Q9: What do you think willl happen next?**_


End file.
